Just The Way You Are
by TisBeKiko
Summary: Oneshot. Based loosely off Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. TomxOC


She was sitting across from me with a book in her hands, holding it half an arms length from her. I smiled as I watched her facial expression change. When she smiled, her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled, sorta like they do when she looks at me. She glanced up from her book and back down at it, not failing to give me a smile so I knew I was caught.

"Thomas, read your book." She said. I smiled and picked the book I was pretending to read. Honestly, I'd read Deathly Hallows more times than I can count. I could probably recite it to you from the top of my head, but that would take a long time. So I read a few lines and had a basic idea of what I was supposed to be reading and then I peeked over the top of the book at her. She had her legs pulled up to her chest now and she was reading but smiled once I peeked over, making evident she saw me. She waited a few seconds then closed her book and looked up at me. I hurried up and covered my face, pretending to read again with a big smile on my face until I got wacked with a pillow. I dropped the book and picked the pillow up, a shocked expression on my face even though I was amused beyond belief.

"What was thats for? I'm sitting here, reading about Charity Burbage being 'Avara Kadara'ed and your throwing pillows at me! What the hell did I do to you?" I asked, throwing it back at her. She caught it and smiled.

"Being a distractive asswhole is what your doing!" She replied. I raised my eyebrow, pretending not to know what she was talking about, but my smile sold me out.

"My sexiness is really that distracting? I thought Danny just had a short attention span." I mused and she laughed and threw the pillow at me again before getting up and walking over to me, taking a seat on my lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her with me farther into the sofa.

"You're sexiness. Sure. _That's_ what was distracting me. Why were you staring at me?" She asked, looking into my eyes as she ran her fingers though my hair.

"You are my beautiful girlfriend, why shouldn't I stare at you?" I answered, pointing out the obvious. She blushed slightly and that made me laugh, then I pecked her cheek. "God, I love you, you're so adorable." I laughed a little more. She burried her face into my neck.

"I love you too." She mumbled against my skin and I rubbed her back softly. We sat like that for a little bit before she pulled back and looked at me. "So, what are the plans for today, Tommy?" She asked. I made a thinking face that made her laugh, then I grinned.

"Movie marathon sound good, Brookie?" I asked, mimicking her. She nodded rapidly, then jumped off my lap and ran into the bacement. I laughed and followed after her. She was already sitting on the floor with a circle of movies around her, which made me laugh again. She looked up at me for my approval, which was granted to all except The Fourth Kind, and we agreed on Paranormal Activity instead.

"Lets make a fort!" Brooke cheered when we got into the living room. I looked at her oddly and she smiled and nodded, pointing into the dining room. "You get chairs and set them up in here... move the table, by the way; and then set up the chairs in a square. I'll go get blankets and pillows." She said, then started bouncing away, towards the stairs. I smiled after her and shook my head.

"And the guys wonder why I'm so weird! Look at what I live with!" I yelled after her, recieving a laugh in responce. I pushed the table in the living room up against the sofa, then pulled chairs in from the dining room and made them into a square. She came padding her way down the stairs, throwing pillows and blankets down as she went along. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at me. "Don't even start. I'm sorry if its not a perfect square, a rhombus is close enough." I said, holding my hand up.

"I wasn't going to comment on your horriable ability to make shapes. I'm just supprised you actualy listened." She smiled, then walked all the way down to me and put the pillows down in between the chairs. "You set up the TV and DVD player, I'll do this." She said. I nodded and started towards the DVD player then turned around to grab the remote from the table to see Brooke moving one of the chairs.

"But you totally weren't going to comment on my shape making abilities. Your OCD amuses me sometimes." I shook my head. She stuck her tongue out and I laughed, grabbing the remote and I patted her back.

"Ow, you douche. I'm sorry, it was really irritating me that they weren't right." She whined. "And don't hit me!"

"I didn't hit you, God, you make it sound like I abuse the life out of you." I laughed, turning the TV and DVD player on before popping in Paranormal Activity, then I turned around and helped Brooke finish up the fort. We left a few blankets out and she laid two out on the floor, then knocked me over so I was laying down and threw the blanket over my head. "Oi!" I laughed, pushing the blanket off my head. She smiled and stuck her tongue out, then pressed play before cuddling up into my side.

At the end of the movie, I had my head pushed into the back of her shoulder. Brooke'd put on the random ending version, and of course, the version where the the girl slices her throat infront of the camera. Brooke laughed at me and rolled over so that my face was now moreso in her neck.

"Are you going to have nightmares or something tonight, Tommy?" She asked, rubbing my back. I shook my head and looked up at her.

"No, I was just looking for an excuse to cuddle with you." I smiled, then kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed me softly, the something screamed on TV and we both jumped out of our skins, then looked at eachother laughing hysterically. I pressed the stop button on the movie and leaned up, throwing one arm and one leg over her, straddling her hips. She giggled slightly as I leaned down and kissed her deeply. 

* * *

><p>"Toommmm!" She whined from upstairs. I groaned and looked up the stairs.<p>

"Roooooo." I mimicked her, then laughed when I heard the emencly fimiluar frustruated huff from upstairs. She started to stomp her way down the stairs, which led to her heels making a loud clicking noise that echoed though the house. I smiled when she got to the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a white halter dress that clung to her perfectly. Her dark hair was curled slightly and she basically just looked amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Tonight was going to be amazing, as long as everything went according to plan.

"I look like an idiot, Tom. Remind me again why I took Harry dress shopping?" She asked. I smiled as I walked over to her and took her by the hand before kissing her softly as I let my free hand find her waist.

"You don't look like an idiot, you look like my stunningly, jaw-dropping-ly beautiful Brooke. You took Harry dress shopping because hes your best friend -after me- and hes amazing at being gay. At least thats what you told me when I asked you why you weren't taking one of the girls" I said, then kissed her again. "And quite frankly, if this is the result of letting Harry take you dress shopping, hes taking you for everything." I said. She giggled and blushed, then pushed me away and walked over to sit down on the sofa. She pulled her leg up and crossed it over the other, then started messing with her shoes, which I had mistaken for heels. No, God forbid she wears heels. She was wearing cowboy boots, but they looked cute with her dress. I shook my head at her and she smiled and then made a face at me. "What?" I asked, confused, looking down at my outfit. I was wearing a black dress shirt that had white pinstripes on it and black dress pants... and converse.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" She asked, poking it. I groaned and slapped her hand away.

"Danny came over while you were getting dressed and went gel-happy. Is it that bad?" I asked, poking it. It was harder than wood. Ugh. She smiled and ran her fingers though it, which loosened it slightly and made it fall into little clumps that actually looked cool. "Thank you babe." I smiled, pulling her into me and kissing her temple. She pushed me away playfully and I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Tom, stop, I swear to God, knock it off." She laughed as Dougie and Harry walked in, holding hands. I smiled up at them, then got confused when they shut the door behind them.

"Where are the girls?" I asked, confused, letting go of Brookes waist. Harry smiled and held the hand that was holding Dougies high into the air.

"He finally realized he loves me and dumped Frankie. So I dumped Izzy." He answered, pulling Dougie into him and kissing his cheek. Dougie laughed and pushed him off.

"Dude, stop it. Frankie's sick and Izzy's at her moms." Dougie answered. Harry pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He never lets me have any fun." He grumbled, then smirked and tackled Dougie onto the sofa, making him squeal and giggle like a little girl. Brooke looked up at me.

"And you blame me for your oddness. Look at the people your with when your not with me." She said, shaking her head as she pointing at them. I smiled and walked over to Harry and slapped the back of his head.

"Your gonna get your clothes all wrinkled, stop it." I scolded. Danny and Georgia walked in and I saw Brooke sorta sneer, but smile at them awkwardly. I laughed quitely. She's not sure what to think of Georgia, shes managed to change Dan alot and she's not sure what to think of her. I walked back over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, then smiled over at Danny who was looking at Dougie and Harry oddly.

"Harry trying to rape Dougs again?" He asked. I nodded and he laughed, then Georgia latched herself to his hip. My jaw flexed involentarily. I can't help it, she just bugs the hell out of me. Brooke says its because I'm tired of seeing the girls Danny usually ends up with, which I guess is true. I shook it off and turned to Harry and Dougie who finally stopped fighting and were now sitting on the sofa, arms wrapped around eachother.

"So, Harry..." I trailed off, pulling Brooke around to face them. "Thanks for taking Roo dress shopping." I smiled and Brooke elbowed me in the ribs. I groaned and squeezed her. Harry laughed.

"No problamo, Tom." He laughed, waving me off. "But just a heads up, it takes her about twenty minutes to get out of that dress because she cant reach the zipper right and she doesnt want to admit it, so it might take her a while later." He said. Brooke gave him the finger while her face turned beat red and he smiled and gave him the finger back. "I love you too, Brooke." He said. Dougies jaw dropped and I rolled my eyes, deciding it was time to leave.

"Come on you two, either get a room or get in the car. We're supposed to be on the carpet in 20 minutes and we've got a half hour ride at least." I said, so we all filed into the van Fletch was waiting outside with, and drove to the award ceremony. The entire red carpet, Brooke pretty much hid under my arm and in my chest. when we got off the carpet, I nudged her and kissed her forehead. "Whats wrong, babe?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You know I dont like being in the center of the attention." She mumbled. I kissed her cheek.

"Would you sush. You're beautiful and I think everyone should see you." I said, then stopped and thought about it, then frowned. "On second thought, take Dannys jacket, I dont want anybody to see you. Your mine." I smiled. She blushed and smiled at me, then Dougie jumped up and down impatiently from ahead of us.

"Could we get to our seats some time today? I wanna see Usher and he goes on first!" He whined as he continued to jump. I shook my head and we walked over to where our seats were. The entire show we were al fairly amused, though tried Brooke to keep herself hidden inbetween myself and Harry but we both wrapped arms arms around her shoulders so she stood out.

After the award ceremony, we were all supposed to go to an after party, but I had different plans. I said bye to everyone who mattered and pulled Brooke away from everyone and back to the van. Fletch was waiting for us, whereas Tommy was now taking Danny, Dougie, Harry, and Georgia to the afterparty in his van.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked quietly as I pulled her though the back way to avoid paparazzi. I smiled at her, but didnt answer. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the van. When we got there, I pushed her inside which made her laugh and slap me, then I jumped in and as I shut the door, Fletch drove off. Brooke frowned and opened her mouth to talk but I shook my head and put my hand up for her to be quiet. She glared at me and threw herself back against her seat. I smiled as she started her tantrum. "Fucking drag me to an award show I dont wanna fucking go to then kidnap me afterwards and you dont fucking let me talk." She grumbled. Fletch stopped and turned to face us and nodded, so I smiled and pulled her out of the car.

"Brooke, come on baby." I laughed, pulling her harder when she managed to hold her ground firmly. "Babe, I swear, you'll like it." I said. She sighed and glared at me, put let me pull her along to the street lights from across the river were liting it up, but the lack of lights on this side made it a beautiful sight. She smiled slightly, then let me pull her into me, wrapping my arm around her side as her head rested against my shoulder.

"It's amazing, Tom." She said. I glanced down at her and smiled. Her eyes had the reflection of the lights in them and they looked amazingly light blue when the lights lit them up. She shivvered and I took my dress jacket off and put it around her shoulders. She smiled at me and pulled it around her tighter, then she turned around to look farther out into the water. I smiled and reached into my pocket. By the time she turned around, I was kneeling infront of her. Her eyes got wide and her hands flew to her mouth. I smiled, having recieved the reaction I wanted. "What the hell are you doing?" She whispered. I smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked. She moved her hands away from her mouth and smiled at me, then I pretended to tie my shoe. She gasped.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled, kicking at me. I grabbed her leg and smiled up at her, showing her the little box she had been expecting before. She let her leg fall deadweight as I shifted because my foot was getting sore.

"Brooke, I've known you since before I can even remeber. We grew up together, and from day one, you were my best friend. We had our stupid fights but as I remember it, we'd be talking later that day, laughing about how stupid the fight had been. You've been by my side for so many major events in my life, and I want that to continue. You're one of the few people who understand me, even when I cant understand myself, and you help keep me grounded. I want you to always by my side, forever. Brooke Adair, will you marry me?" I asked, chewing at my lip slightly as I opened the box and faced it towards her. She smiled and pushed the ring box closed as she knelt down infront of me.

"I love you." She whispered, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me deeply. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist, then she broke off and pulled away a little while playing with the back of my hair. "Of course I will marry you, Tom." She said, smiling. I grinned and she laughed, which made me laugh and then I stood up, pulling her up with me, then wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around a few times. Once her feet were back on the ground, her lips found mine while her hand wandered down my arm and took hold of my fingers, intertwining them and holding on for dear life. When she broke off I took the ring out of the box and took hold of her hand, slipping the ring on.

"I hope you like it." I whispered softly. She smiled and looked at it for a few seconds.

"Its perfect." She breathed. It was a silver band that had a snake wrapped around it with two diamonds underneath. And of course, Brooke was obsessed with snakes, so it suited perfectly. I smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Its just like you, then." I smiled. She blushed and I laughed and kissed her temple, grabbing her hand just as she shivvered again. "C'man, lets go get in the car, Roo." I said, leading her back to the car. Halfway back, I decided to stop and look at Brooke oddly. "You do know that your perfect though, right?" I asked. She blushed and shoved her face into my arm. I frowned and ran my fingers though her hair. "Babe, you're the most perfect, amazing, beautiful person I have and ever will meet. And now you're all mine." I said, honestly, kissing the top of her head. She smiled up at me.

"Tom, I love you. So much." She said, which made me smile. "But can we please go home? I'm freezing and this stupid fucking dress Harry made me wear is itchy and I hate dresses." She complained, frowning as she cuddled herself closer to me. I laughed and wrapped my arm around my wife-to-be's shoulder, leading her back to the van that was waiting for us with a pesky manager inside. We'd soon learn wouldn't leave us alone for the entire ride.

By the time we finally got home and Fletch was leaving, Brooke sat donw on the sofa and starded taking her shoes off. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly. She laughed slightly, poking me in the side to try to get me to stop, so I rested my head on her shoulder.

"How did you manage to keep that a secret?" She asked once she had her shoes off. I looked up at her with a smile on my face and shrugged.

"Kept the ring at Dannys house. Thats why he came over before you came down... then he decided to attack my hair with hair gel incase you came down wondering why he was here so early and not ready. I was nervous until this morning but then Harry called while you were still sleeping and convinced me that you wouldnt say anything but yes, so I calmed down. And basically, nobody brought it up so I didnt tell. I would've told you if you would have asked me what we were doing instead of where we were going." I smiled. She laughed and kissed me, pushing me back against the sofa, then she stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. "What?" I asked, before she pulled me in and kissed me.

"I love you Tom, but why all that trouble just for me?" She asked, breaking off for a minute. I smiled and kissed her back, then broke off again.

"Because your amazing. I love you too, Brooke." I breathed, then she shook her head, smiling, then kissed me once again.


End file.
